It's a LoveHate Relationship
by hanniebobani
Summary: Elektra's past is slowly catching up with her. Spark of romance along the way. Story is better than the summary i promise! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first EVER fanfiction, lol go easy on me guys! Reviews are welcome please feedback, here it goes!**

Elektra sighed. Another day, another battle, but that's what was becoming weird; every day things got easier and easier, life got better, happier and almost seemed well, good somehow.

As she walked down the stairs her sense of smell became drowned with the scents of toast and coffee, she smiled that's how mornings were at Elm Tree House. She entered the kitchen and saw the people who had become sort of like her family, the kids all fighting over the unburnt piece of toast, Gina telling Tracy another list of things she had to do and Mike just stood there. All was perfect.

"What's up with you?" a voice entered her thoughts and she looked around to see Liam staring at her.

"What?" she answered realising he was talking to her.

"Well isn't someone caught in dreamland today!" he smirked.

Ugh she thought just something about the boy irked her, however he did look quite good in purple... 'Snap out of it Elektra!' she thought.

"Oh ha ha, do stop your making my sides hurt" she answered sarcastically. He smiled and something inside her turned. 'What is wrong with me today?' She turned away from him as to get back to reality, (or as much of it as possible) grabbed a glass of juice and sat down next to Sapphire. Sapphire eyed Elektra and the way Liam was staring at her. Something was going on between the two of them and Sapphire thought she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Er settle down please! Settle down!" Mike's failed attempt at getting everyone to shut up was going more downhill than usual.

"OI! SHUT UP!" Gina screamed. Utter silence filled the room.

"Ahem, thank you. Well, Elektra we have something to tell, or rather show to you"

Elektra looked up. "Well what are you waiting for; go on then"

Mike looked taken aback, "O...K, erm Connie could you come in please"

A beautiful, albeit thin woman stepped into the room. No sound was made.

A glass of juice clattered to the floor.

Everyone turned to look at Elektra she was stunned, her face a blank mask of shock. "Elektra darling..."

Elektra began to shake.

"...I've missed you so much..."

She stood up.

"...and I've come for you – "

"NO! NO YOU LIAR! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Elektra screamed. Her face had contorted into anger, hurt and misery. Tears streamed down her face. She was hysterical; her hands were shaking, pointing at Connie.

"Elektra sweetheart it's me, your moth-"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! I-I-I HATE YOU! GET HER AWAY FROM ME PLEASE! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Elektra started sobbing, she backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest and dragging her nails across her trouser legs and pulling her hair. She looked like a mad girl. Everyone snapped into action Tracy sprinted over to Elektra and at once tried to console the hysterical girl, with help from Carmen. Sapphire took Harry into the garden and Johnny and Tee stood awkwardly next to the kneeling Tracy. Gus began scribbling frantically and Toby sat in his chair with a fork still halfway to his mouth. Frank sat there a single hand covering his mouth. Liam stared at the broken girl shuddering between Carmen and Tracy. She seemed so strong and now she'd fallen to pieces.

"I, er think it's best you go now Connie, just outside for a moment" Mike smiled a fake smile as he looked over at Elektra.

"What- I – No! She's my daughter I only want the best for-" Connie started.

"LIAR! LIES! SHE'S LYING TO ALL OF YOU! SHE HATES ME! PLEASE!" Elektra had suddenly burst out. Shuddering and sobbing all over again.

Connie looked shocked as Mike led her out of the room. Gina sighed "Alright, alright, Carmen you come with me, you too Johnny, Tee go with Sapphire. Tracy you and erm..." Gina looked around the room, the only person left apart from poor Toby and Frank as well as Gus (still scribbling away) was Liam. Gina prayed that this wouldn't go wrong "...you and Liam take Elektra into the living room yeah? OK come on now everybody move along".

A look of outrage flashed on to Liam's face, his eyes flickered back to Elektra and he stopped. This wasn't fair on her, merely he nodded and walked over to help Elektra up.

Tracy and Liam one were on either side of Elektra, or the stunned girl who had now taken her place. Her tears had stopped and she wasn't shaking anymore, she was just still, her face was expressionless and she sat down on the sofa silently, staring at nothing.

Tracy looked down at Elektra, blinking she whispered to Liam "You stay with her, please, I'm erm I'm going to go and help Gina"

"What if she starts crying again? I don't know what to do when girls cry!" Liam whispered back.

Tracy held back a smile, even in the midst of all of this Liam was Liam. "I'm sure you'll be fine" and with that she left.

Liam now looked at Elektra. She was still stationary, looked normal and had now progressed to staring at Harry's giraffe book.

"Liam"

Elektra had just spoken, one simple word, just his name, but never, never ever had he heard anyone say anything in such a broken way.

"Liam is she still there?" Liam came over and sat next to the blue-haired girl. "Yeah, yeah I think she is"

Elektra closed her eyes. She looked like she was physically in pain. "Is she bad?" asked Liam, he couldn't believe how stupid the words sounded.

"Yes, yes she's bad she's-" Elektra voice broke and thick tears fell into her lap. Liam saw her tears, he saw a girl all alone trying to get rid of a past that wouldn't leave her alone. He touched her hand and plucked up the courage. He held her hand "Please keep her away from me" she gasped, her eyes still closed. Liam paused and decided he couldn't deny it any longer "I'll make sure nothing hurts you" this felt so out of character to him, but he knew ever since that day, she had built the bench for Frank, something inside her wasn't what she claimed to be. Her eyes flickered open "Thank you" she whispered.

**So that's the first bit, I don't know how to do chapters but I'll update! Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo here's Chapter 2 (yay!) positive reviews so far (thanx for reviewing! xxx) I always thought that Elektra and Liam would get together plus I think he likes her! Anyways without further ado Chapter 2 (rhyming lol)**

Mike came into the room.

He saw Liam, holding Elektra's hand, the way he looked at her, and smiled to himself; it was about time.

"Liam I'm gonna need you to go outside with everyone else now, I need to talk to Elektra alone please"

Liam had heard Mike, but he kept his eyes fixed on Elektra. She closed her eyes and nodded, then smiled in thanks to Liam.

Liam squeezed her hand. Slowly he stood up and walked out of the room, he couldn't believe what was happening to him! He'd seen it in movies and on TV but never, NEVER did he think that he would 'like' the person he initially didn't well, 'like'. But then he stopped and thought about all their other encounters. She was the one person he didn't seem to have any type of effect on, no-one else would talk back to him, or tell him his plans were stupid – except for her. And for some reason he liked it that way.

Liam smiled, of all people it had to be her. Elektra.

Mike walked carefully up to Elektra and sat down; he just had to make sure that she didn't turn hysterical again. Mike opened his mouth to talk.

"You want me to talk to her don't you?" Elektra had spoken; she looked at Mike her eyes still shining from the tears she had just shed.

Mike closed his mouth, he smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well you can't make me, I never want to see her again and that's the end of it" Mike stared at the girl. She'd said it so calmly, so matter-of-fact, but there was still that edge, that edge of hurt and anger. Now he understood why she had exploded in the first place.

"Just for a bit, just so you can catch up, maybe..." he paused looking at her reaction "...maybe to explain"

Elektra was still, she could see he was waiting for her to fly off the handle again, but she wouldn't she had to keep strong. Her wall had been knocked down and now she needed to build it up again.

"I don't want her _stupid _explanation, I want her to go away!" her voice cracked and a single tear slipped down her cheek, she wiped it away furiously. Trust her feelings to give her away.

Mike looked at the girl and said something that truly surprised her.

"Ok, I suppose you can talk when you're ready" and he stood up to leave.

Elektra stared at him. More tears began to fall "T-tell her, th-that she betrayed me...I never want to see her again".

Elektra sighed, the events of yesterday still fresh in her mind. For the rest of yesterday she had just sat in her bedroom. Mike and her mother's voices ringing in her head. Carmen had knocked, Toby had knocked, Sapphire had knocked, Jeff (yes 'Jeff') had knocked and finally Liam had knocked. She didn't let any of them in.

And now she had to walk downstairs for breakfast – because she was hungry.

She walked down the stairs, and immediately a hush fell upon the kitchen. She bit her lip, not again. Elektra walked into the kitchen and saw everyone staring at her, this was NOT fun.

"Elektra! Well it's so good to finally see you! You've been up there like a hermit or something!" Tracy started to false laugh, then saw everyone cringing and covered it up with a cough.

"How are you Elektra?" Carmen asked, smiling.

"Fine" she replied, looking around at everyone.

"Gooooood" Carmen said, she obviously didn't know what to say next, so turned back to her Coco-Pops.

Liam stared at Elektra, he didn't know how things were going to be today – whether they'd just go back to the banter, or...if they'd talk about what happened and perhaps something else...

Elektra saw Gina nod at Tracy. What were they up to?

"Well um Elektra, we've been talking and we think it's a good idea if you, you know have a bit of a girly night out with us! Oh, and by us I mean me, Saff and Carmen!" Tracy smiled and so did Sapphire and Carmen.

Elektra looked round at the 3 of them, Tracy was beaming, as was Carmen, and Sapphire, was actually smiling too – she didn't look like she'd even been forced into it.

Tracy saw Elektra staring questionably at Sapphire "Well it was originally Saff's idea, so what do you think?" Under normal circumstances Elektra would have said no, even though she did want to go as it would have felt like pity. But now she felt like she needed this.

"Yeah, alright then" Elektra smiled weakly.

"Excellent!"

"Right well let's get this started then, basically I've made you a dress and you're going to wear it!" Sapphire had snapped into action, and was now squealing (unnaturally) at the idea of a makeover.

"Wait...What? A-a-a-a DRESS?" Elektra looked shocked, she wouldn't look good in a dress!

"Yeah a dress" Sapphire answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Liam couldn't take it any longer. The feeling was overwhelming him. It took over his entire mind and he couldn't think straight. He knew what it was. Elektra...

"ELEKTRA GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" he shouted, banging on the door.

"I NEED TO GO, GET OUT!" he continued, now gasping.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Tracy's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Oh for God's sake!" he turned to see Toby and Johnny also in desperation, as well as an abandoned Jeff, as Harry had ran out into the garden, since he couldn't wait any longer.

"Right that's it I think I'm going to join Harry" Liam gasped, as he tried not to laugh at the desperate looks on Johnny and Toby's faces.

The lock in the door opened, just as he turned. "Oh it's about ti-"

Liam was cut short as he looked back around to see Elektra standing there looking rather uncomfortable. She was wearing a strapless deep purple dress and had her hair in a side bun. The blue had disappeared from her hair, and her fringe was also out instead of tucked back. Her eyes had been outlined in black kohl and her lips shined peachy-pink. Her high-heeled purple shoes matched her dress and made her legs look endless. It was like a scene from a fairytale.

Liam was speechless.

"Wow!" squealed Carmen, who had materialised from nowhere, covered in jewellery. "You look like a princess!" she clapped her hands excitedly. Tracy and Sapphire were stood behind Elektra, Tracy in an off the shoulder blue dress and Sapphire in a simple white one.

"Don't you think she looks nice boys?" Tracy smiled at the three boys smugly.

Elektra blushed.

Liam was struck dumb. Toby recovered from his shock saw the door and darted into the bathroom. At the sound of the door slamming Johnny, gasped and started banging on the door.

Sapphire rolled her eyes, but soon started smirking at Liam's expression.

He just stood there, his mouth open still staring at Elektra.

"Er Liam!" Sapphire waved her hand in front of Liam's face and he snapped out of his trance.

"Wha- er yeah, yeah um, very nice, yeah good" he looked downwards and soon back up at Elektra (now thankful that she was wearing foundation, as she was blushing furiously).

Sapphire, Carmen and Tracy held back laughs, sometimes a little glamour was all you needed.

**Well there it is, I'm halfway through Chapter 3 now so wait up for that! I wanted this to be more of a fun Chapter with Elektra feeling better and Liam falling for her even more than he already had. Plus Coco-Pops make an appearance! Please feedback, reviews welcome thanx for reading! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 you guys! Sorry for the wait, I'm off school and have just chosen subjects or my GCSE options. (eeek) But yeah forget the rambling here's Chapter 3! Xxxx**

"OK, bye Mike, bye Gina we'll see you later! Bye everyone!" Tracy shouted as they left the house, waving at everyone as they stood around the door.

Sapphire smiled at the look on Liam's face, as he watched the Elektra walk away, she was surprised at how head-over-heels he seemed to be.

Elm Tree House disappeared from view, as they walked into town. Elektra looked at the 3 girls who had accompanied her as they talked, she had never felt happier. Even with Kali, she had always felt that something was off about her as they walked around, but walking with Tracy, Sapphire and Carmen, she felt that this was true friendship, something pure. And that's what made her smile the most.

-A couple of hours later-

Liam sat in the front lobby of the house with Frank on the sofa. He tossed the next card into the pile and sensed Frank looking at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked looking up at Frank.

Frank opened his mouth and then closed it again, he nodded to himself "Do you like Elektra?" he finally said, carefully inspecting Liam's reaction.

"What? Me a-a-a-and Elektra? Pfft! PFFT! Ha! No! No-"he saw Frank's expression and figured that he wasn't really getting anywhere, Frank was his best friend and he couldn't lie to him. The only reason was that if anybody else found out he would NOT hear the end of it.

"Ahem, er yeah, yeah I do. A lot actually yeeeaahh..." Liam could feel himself blushing and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Frank smiled at Liam's embarrassment. "Just checking, your turn again" he nodded towards Liam.

Liam looked up at Frank, shocked. But then he smiled, trust Frank.

"THEY'RE BAAAAAAAAACCCKK!" Tee's voice rang out, as Elektra, Tracy, Carmen and Sapphire walked inside.

Liam stood up, dropping the cards. Frank sighed, a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Mike walked out from the office "Hey! Look it's the girls! How was it did you have a good time?"

"We had an AMAZING time! It was so fun we went shopping and went for pizza and then dancing and karaoke and-"

"I see you did a lot then!" Mike smiled at Carmen's enthusiasm. "Well come into the kitchen then, we saved you some of Gina's lemonade".

The girls walked in and Carmen resumed her talking. Everyone followed, eager to hear about what they'd done.

Carmen seemed to be ecstatic, so ecstatic that she choked on her lemonade. Tracy laughed and then noticed Elektra's worried expression. "What's wrong Elektra?"

Everyone turned to Elektra, fearing that she was slightly unstable again. "Oh! I think I dropped my purse outside. I definitely had it when we walked into Elm Tree. I'll just go get it" she started to walk away, when Mike intervened.

"Do you want me to come with you?" a line had formed in between his eyebrows as he frowned at Elektra.

"It's just outside, I think I can manage it, I'm not that fragile y'know!" Elektra replied, rolling her eyes and continuing.

Mike smiled; she did seem a lot better and he went back into the kitchen.

Elektra sighed, breathing in the cold air as she walked outside. Today had been great, amazing in fact. She knew she would have to face her mum soon, but she pushed it out of her mind. And Liam. Liam was going to talk to her; he had stepped towards her as she had walked in, but never got a chance... the purse! There was her purse, just like she'd thought. She smiled to herself and walked over to it, bent down and picked it up. She knew that she would have dropped it sooner or later.

The wind was knocked out of her as a big hand came from behind and clapped over her mouth. She struggled to get free, but the person behind her grabbed both of her arms and held them painfully behind her back. She bit as hard as she could, but all she heard was not a cry of pain, but a rumble of laughter

"You fink that's gonna 'urt me?"

Her eyes widened. She recognised that voice anywhere. It was the voice that still tormented her.

Sy.

Gina walked into the kitchen and greeted the girls and everyone else. "But where is Elektra huh? Has she already gone upstairs?"

"No, she dropped her purse outside and went to go get it, but... She hasn't come back yet. In fact it's been quite a long time, you don't suppose... No, no I'll go get her" Mike shook his head and began taking steps to their door.

Liam saw his chance, he needed to talk to her. "Wait Mike!" Mike stopped short at the door. "I'll go get her"

Mike stared at Liam and looked back at everyone else. Slyly the three girls managed to nod without anyone else noticing.

"Oh, oh alright then" Mike stepped away from the door. Liam smiled and ran out to the door.

Elektra was terrified; it wasn't just anyone it was Sy. Sy had found her and her world came crashing down.

"Haven't you grown, you do look gorge babes" Sy said into her ear, and she turned her head away.

"Now we're not gonna do anything stupid are we? You know what happens when you're stupid don't ya?" and he twisted one of her captured arms.

Elektra let out a muffled cry and nodded frantically.

"Good girl! Well come on then – we're going on a little road trip" and still holding her captive he carted her around.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing? Get away from her!" Liam saw the strange man and ran out to stop him. Before he reached him, Sy turned around.

Liam saw Elektra, her eyes were wide with fear and Liam stopped.

Sy looked down at Elektra and then back up at Liam and grinned evilly. "Oh-ho-ho! You never told me you'd got yourself a boyfriend Lexy! Eh! He's not half bad is he? Is he?" Sy twisted one of her arms harder, and she whimpered behind his hand again.

"Stop it! Now let go of her" Liam stepped forward, expecting Sy to step back, but he stayed where he was.

"Honestly mate, Let. Her. Go. I don't think it's a good idea not to listen to me" Liam repeated, but Sy didn't falter.

"Nah, I don't think I will actually" Sy replied, smiling menacingly.

"Right that's it" Liam walked closer to Sy, quicker this time. All he could think about was punching the guy. Elektra cried out warningly. Liam stopped.

"Aaww Lexy, how sweet of you to fink about my safety!" Sy chuckled in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Liam? Liam? Wha-" Mike was cut off as he saw the scene in front of him. He ran out and stood next to Liam.

"Mi-" Tracy called with all the other kids hot in pursuit behind her. She saw Elektra, she saw Liam and the guy holding her. They all ran out.

"Oh lookie Lexy everyone's here to see you!" Sy continued in his stupid voice.

"Hello! Nice to meet you all!" Sy greeted them sarcastically "Oh you're gonna call the police, well go on then mate, I ain't stopping ya"

Sy's comments were directed to Mike, who had just pulled his phone out.

"Oh I might warn you though, one whiff of this and she's knocked out cold, then there's nothing you can do to stop me" Sy took his hand off Elektra's mouth and pulled out a white cloth.

"Sy, Sy, Sy please, please just let me go, I'm sorry Sy, please" Elektra gasped, tears began to run down her cheeks and Sy just twisted her arms harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he mocked "You ruined everything for me and now I'm going to do the same for you, aw cheer up Lex! This is just the start"

Liam edged closer, Sy saw Liam and quickly held the cloth a few centimetres away from Elektra's mouth "Come on then sonny! Watcha gonna do?"

"Stop Liam! He'll hurt you, jus-just leave it," Elektra shouted.

Liam stopped then edged closer slightly again, Tee and Carmen screamed and Sapphire ran forward and grabbed Liam.

"Stop it Liam! Are you stupid?" Sapphire said to Liam.

Sy laughed, "Now this one I like! Oh Elektra, people actually think they're gonna stop me! Hilarious right?"

Elektra bit her lip, she had to think of something. Then she remembered, she was wearing heels. She saw Toby and in between her tears she mouthed to him 'Distract him'

Toby turned slightly to Johnny "Have you still got your phone?" he whispered.

Johnny nodded. "Send me and Carmen the ringtone" he then turned to Carmen and filled her in on his plan.

"OK ready 1, 2, 3!" at exactly the same time Toby, Carmen and Johnny pressed the play button and the sound of sirens filled the air.

Sy was startled. Everybody looked round and straight back to Sy. "Oh _NO_!" Sy shouted, frustratedly.

Slowly Elektra raised her foot behind her, aimed her heel and kicked Sy as hard as she could in the place a male should NEVER be hit.

"" Sy screamed, letting go of Elektra.

She ran forwards, away from Sy. Liam grabbed her arm and put her behind him. Sy sank to the ground breathing heavily. He stood up and jumped into a white van parked outside the gates. "This isn't over!" he shouted and drove away.

Elektra continued to cry silently, as Liam noticed and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Ok now Elektra you have to tell us your story" she looked round to see Gus standing with his notebook and pen ready to write.

**So there it was! I really really hoped you liked it! Feedback would be great, reviews welcome the usual stuff to be honest! Thanks for reading! xxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am actually on Chapter 4! Yay! So here's Elektra's story and the more! Enjoy you guys xxx**

Everyone walked inside, shocked at what had just happened. Liam wrapped his arm around Elektra's waist and she hugged him back, grateful that he was there for her. His statement still rang true he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

They arrived in the kitchen Elektra sat down, hugging her mug of hot chocolate, which had now turned cold. Everyone sat around her and waited. After a few seconds, Elektra took a deep breath and began:

_My mum and I were the only ones left for each other. My dad cleared off when I was 3 and after that it was just us. I didn't mind though, it was great just the two of us; she was always there for me. But when I turned 6 it all changed, she started staying out later and later. She'd come back home at 3 in the morning and she'd be drunk and talking about this guy that she met...after 3 months I met Sy, the guy mum had been talking about a-a-and the guy you all just met. He moved in straight away and everything changed. He wasn't 'the love of my mum's life' or 'the nicest guy in the world'. He was horrid. He knew I didn't like him, and he treated my mum like the dirt underneath her shoes and she DEFENDED him. He blew up at me at the slightest thing, he's throw me against the wall and kick and punch and- he battered me black and blue, after he hit me he'd storm out to the pub and my mum would come in and scream at me. Not one word of defence, I was the one who ruined her life, she'd meant to have an abortion, she said I was just like my dad; undependable and one of the worst things that had happened to her. I hated her; it was her fault that this happened to me every day and I'd be blamed for it. I had to sneak into her room and use her foundation, so that no-one at school and around the estate would notice. It carried on for 3 years and I couldn't take it anymore. Then I heard them talking, they were going to leave me here and move to Australia, they started speaking louder and louder calling me horrid, bad words and I snapped. I ran straight in there and punched Sy. I hit him and hit him, but he just laughed, he thought it was hilarious, but my mum... she'd changed she screamed and slapped me hard and fast. My cheek stung and she picked me up roughly and carried me into the attic, her eyes were wide and crazy, wild, she looked around the room and saw it. With me still in her arms kicking and shouting, she walked over to the musty, old trunk in the corner, opened the lid and, and, and ...and threw me in. I hit the bottom of the trunk and looked up to see her slamming the lid on top of me. She kept me in the trunk for two days, I'd never been so hungry or thirsty in my entire life. I was breathing in dust, my throat felt like sandpaper and couldn't stop coughing. My lungs felt like they were on fire and my stomach groaned and I felt ill. Sy would sit by the trunk and bang on it and shout, which would leave my ears ringing. My mum would come up just to laugh at me; I sat in the dark and closed my eyes. I thought I was going to die there. I did my best to stretch out in the trunk and my foot nudged against something small and thin. I picked it up, and felt it. It was a pencil, my heart started fluttering and for the first time tears began to flow down my cheeks, I started to unpick the lock from the inside. It felt like hours until it finally clicked. Slowly I pushed open the lid of the trunk and cold, clean air filled my lungs. It was night and now I was going to get away. Silently I ran down the stairs and out of the door. I didn't know where to go, the hunger, the thirst, the fear it was all too much I collapsed on the pavement. When I awoke I was in someone's living room, as I looked to my left I saw Mrs Hargreave, the 50-something lady who lived on the estate. I caught sight of my 9 year-old face for the first time and saw that I was covered in bruises, I looked down to see that my arms and legs were the same. I began to cry. Mrs Hargreave made me explain, then gave me food and water, she let me wash up in her bathroom and then called the police. Mum and Sy were arrested and I was taken away._

Elektra stopped, now everyone knew. There was silence in the kitchen, nobody spoke it was like everyone in the world had become silent.

"Elektra – I'm so sorry" everyone turned to see Connie standing in the door way. "Why are you here?" the voice that spoke wasn't Elektra's or Liam's but Toby's. They turned around to see him, beetroot red and a look of anger on his face.

"I-I came for Elek-" Connie began, but she was interrupted by Harry, "We don't like you, you're mean. Jeff thinks you hurt Elektra too much"

Sapphire was astonished at Harry's comment. Slowly Elektra stood up and walked over to Connie.

They were now face to face.

"Elek-" Elektra held up her hand and Connie stopped talking. Elektra's voice came out hard, steely and cold. "You betrayed me. You blamed me for everything. I thought I was a curse. I didn't want to even live. I was a kid. You ruined my life and now, now I HATE you and everything about you. I never want to see you again. GET. OUT. OF. MY. LIFE." Elektra ended, t hen taking Connie by her slim shoulders, she shoved her own mother, out of the door.

"No! No! No Elektra stop! Stop! I'm not even with Sy anymore! He's gone! Gone!" Connie shouted, desperately to Elektra.

Elektra paused, the door half-way closed. She opened it fully.

"WHAT? YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE HE'S GONE I'LL FORGIVE YOU? HE CAME AFTER ME MUM! HE'S JUST LEFT NOW AFTER HE THREATENED TO DRUG ME! YOU ARE PATHETIC!" Elektra screamed backed, her anger finally unlocking.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please Elektra forgive me! Look! Look! Just listen to me please! I've been to prison for you, I didn't have to, I would have got off with community service, but I went for you... I threw you into that box, like rubbish. But you weren't, I screamed at you every day for making Sy mad, but really I was just so lonely! I wanted your father back and Sy was the only one who would stay!"

"What about me? I was there with you, you weren't even alone!" Elektra shouted back, her eyes reflecting hurt, confusion and anger.

"I know, I know that now. Sy came back to live with me after he got out of prison, but I kicked him out. He came to punch me, but I stopped him. I threw him out of my life. I sued him and now he's in ruins. I tried everything to get you back and find you, but I couldn't. Finally I found you and you rejected me." She walked up to Elektra and put her hands on her shoulders. "Please, let's start again"

Elektra looked at Connie, "I don't know, i-i-if I can forgive you" Elektra looked away.

"I think Connie that you should sit inside the office for a while" Mike came and led her away leaving Elektra in the doorway.

"So..." Elektra turned, to see Liam, standing in the lobby.

She smiled weakly. "So" she answered. Liam smiled and tentatively stretched out his arms. Elektra walked into Liam's arms, and he held her there. She looked up, Liam leant in their lips were an inch apart, as they moved in closer they were interrupted.

"Ahem!" Gus was stood at the living room door. Elektra sighed and Liam rolled his eyes. "Interrogation time" Liam whispered in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**...hello...*waves sheepishly*... Ok, yes I know it has been a REALLY long time...I kinda sorta forgot about it...can you all forgive me? Thank you all of you who reviewed and favorited and added to alerts it really means a lot! Also a big thank you to my saviour Cheesecake and Penguins who was kind enough to write to me, so after the rambling, I'm really sorry and instead I've decided to post two chapters, thank you for sticking around! xxxxxxxxxxx**

Elektra sighed. Gus just didn't know when to give up sometimes. It was late and she was still in her dress, she couldn't wait to get into bed.

She was halfway up the stairs, when she heard someone calling her. Elektra groaned, she wasn't in the mood for this.

"There you are Elektra! I'm sorry, but you still have some unfinished business... your mother's still here. Just talk to her yeah?" Gina said to Elektra, Elektra nodded and walked back downstairs. She had to do this and it was better to get this over with now.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the living room and sat down opposite her mum.

"I'll leave you two alone" Gina decided and left the room, closing the door behind her.

There was silence in the room. Neither of them spoke.

"So it's been a long time...you've grown into a beautiful woman" Connie desperately tried to start a conversation.

Elektra shifted uncomfortably. "Mum please, I know that you're sorry and that you're really trying, but this is just so awkward!" Elektra burst out finally speaking what was on her mind. "I mean you're my mother and now we can't even say two words to each other without it feeling weird".

Connie smiled slightly "Yes, I suppose you're right. It's all my fault" her voice broke and the tears welled up in her eyes. "Please can't we just start again?"

There was a long pause. Elektra stared at the ground and finally broke the silence.

"Ok, I've thought it over and I've decided you're right. We should just forget everything and start over. I forgive you" she answered hesitantly.

"Oh Elektra..." Connie's face broke out into a huge smile. Suddenly all of her weariness, her sadness was all gone. The light had returned to her eyes and it felt like this was what she had been waiting for. Those simple four words.

"That's excellent, truly, truly excellent...how about we go for lunch tomorrow...12.30 ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine...I'll see you tomorrow" Elektra smiled back. She realised when she had forgiven her mum that she had done the right thing. Before that her head was jumbled she didn't know what to do but now...now as she had seen her mother's face light up with happiness, with relief, Elektra knew. That no matter what other people said, she had done the right thing.

Elektra walked around her room pacing, backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards "Will you stop!" Carmen shouted, holding her head in agony. "You're making my head spin just watching you!"

Elektra stopped abruptly and smiled apologetically to Carmen "Sorry" she said, sitting down next to her on the bed. "I'm just really nervous! I want things to go perfectly, but things just always seem to go wrong" she admitted to her friend.

"Don't worry! Things don't go wrong all the time, trust me you'll be fine. I promise" Carmen consoled.

There was a knock on the door. "Er...come in?" Elektra answered puzzled as to who would be knocking.

Liam nervously poked his head round the door. "Erm...hi" he grinned. Immediately Carmen sprung up from the bed.

"I just remembered I have to go and...do...something!" she bolted to the door. Liam walked in as Carmen closed it behind her.

"Hi" Elektra answered his previous greeting. Hesitantly Liam walked up to Elektra and opened his arms. Gratefully, Elektra hugged him back.

"Are you nervous?" Liam spoke into her hair.

"Yes" she replied, whispering into his shoulder.

"Don't be, everything will be fine, it'll all be...fine" Liam pulled back to look at her face.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, and I just have this feeling that just as everything starts to work out, I'll go and mess it up again" Elektra spilled to Liam, looking down.

"Hey" Liam cupped her face with his hand and put his other arm around her waist "You don't mess things up, trouble just has a way of finding you. But not this time"

Elektra's frowned "Why not this time?" she asked quizzically, wondering what was different.

"Because this time you've got me" Liam answered softly.

Elektra's expression immediately softened, Liam pulled her closer and leaned in, their lips were an inch apart...

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted them and Tracy walked in "Elektra your mum's he- oh" Tracy smiled at the scene in front of her.

Liam rolled his eyes and Elektra sighed. "Every time" she whispered.

Looking at Tracy she nodded. Liam dropped his arms and stood beside her and wound his fingers into hers. Elektra looked up at Liam and back to Tracy. "Ok, let's go".

Connie and her daughter walked in through the glass doors of the restaurant, the bright lights and the cheerful music were uplifting and Elektra smiled up at her mother, maybe this was going to be alright.

"Ah here we are! This is our table" Elektra sat down opposite her mother, facing the entrance of the restaurant.

"Mum you can order, I don't really know what to get here!" she said, feeling overwhelmed by the ten-page menu.

Connie smiled "Of course Elektra darling" she summoned the waiter and he was immediately by the table. She rapidly spoke the Italian dishes and ordered two cokes. Finally she looked over to Elektra.

"So how do you find the care home?" Connie asked her daughter.

"It's really good, honestly. Before I used to think it was horrible but then I realised that these people were different they cared about me and the kids wouldn't beat me up! It's home" Elektra said the two words reverently and a smile couldn't help but creep across her face.

Connie smiled back at her daughter's happiness "And what about this boy...er...oh yes! Liam?" her eyes shone at the prospect of Elektra having a boyfriend.

Elektra blushed and looked into her lap. "Aha! I knew there was something going on between you!"

Elektra looked up and rolled her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but suddenly she stopped. Her heart skipped a beat, as she saw someone staring right at her through the glass doors, someone with a very familiar build. No, it couldn't be...could it?

"Two cokes?" the waiter returned with tall glasses. "Yes, yes that's for us!" Connie thanked the waiter. Elektra peeled her eyes away from the man and smiled in thanks as the waiter set the coke down in front of her. Her eyes shot back to where the man was and there was nothing there. 'See you probably just imagined it, there's no way he could be here stop being so paranoid!' she thought to herself sipping her coke.

Soon the rest of the meal also arrived. Elektra and Connie talked and talked. Only stopping when they paused to eat, but quickly resuming the conversation. Elektra felt happy as she talked and ate with her mum, but occasionally, every so often her eyes flicked to the glass doors, just to check, but the figure never reappeared and this reassured her. She had just imagined it.

Elektra walked with her mum, their arms linked as they laughed and chatted. All had been resolved and everything was perfect.

But then Elektra saw him. She stopped suddenly and her mum turned back to see what was wrong and upon seeing the worried look on her daughter's face began asking what was wrong, but Elektra didn't answer.

Sy stared back his icy-blue eyes boring straight into Elektra, he smiled menacingly. Elektra's hand tightened on her mother's arm.

"Elektra! What's wrong?" her mum shouted, her voice desperate. Elektra snapped out of her trance and looked at her mum. She couldn't ruin this for her. Sy turned and walked of and Elektra let out a deep breath that she didn't realise she'd been holding.

"Nothing mum...honest" she smiled, hiding her fear well.

Connie's eyes searched her face. After a pause she relaxed and smiled back, as they walked back to Elm Tree House, Elektra knew things were about to go wrong.

Elektra walked into Elm Tree House after saying goodbye to her mother. The thought of seeing Sy twice was worrying her, especially now that she had made up with her mum. Would he ruin all of their work?

As she walked through the door she was immediately greeted by Mike and she put her thoughts on hold.

"So how did it go?" he asked, hoping for the best.

"It went really well. We talked and laughed, not to mention the food was amazing! She's coming tomorrow so we can go for lunch again by the way" Elektra debated in her head whether to tell Mike about seeing Sy, but soon decided against it.

"Ok that's fine. Well it's 4.00 now and dinner's in two hours, seeing as you had a big lunch we'll see if you feel hungry then" Mike smiled and went into the kitchen.

Elektra sighed and went into the living room. Soon enough she was being asked about the lunch, and she answered the many questions happily, but at the back of her mind the thought was still nagging away.

She needed to talk to someone about this, she looked around the room.

Not Tracy, she was a care worker and would most probably tell Mike.

Not Toby he would undoubtedly panic and blab to someone without meaning to, as would Carmen.

Liam! Of course! Liam would listen to her and he wouldn't tell anybody. She quietly walked next to Liam. "I need to talk to you – meet me in the toy cupboard" she whispered.

Liam nodded slightly and Elektra walked upstairs. She waited in the toy cupboard and sure enough Liam soon followed.

"What's up? Elektra?" Liam asked, now extremely concerned.

Quietly she told Liam about Sy and his eyes widened. "I really don't know what to do, what if he comes for my mum? What if he ruins everything? What if-"

"Calm down!" Liam put his hand on her shoulders, "Nothing will happen to you, I made you a promise that I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt you and I don't plan on breaking it" he smiled and pulled her into a hug.

She buried her head into his shoulder as he held her close. He was right. Everything would be fine.

Outside Sy watched the house and smiled crookedly, his ice-blue eyes glinting with malice. Tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow he would have his revenge.

**So there it was! Once again I'm really sorry for the gap. Chapter 6 will be up sometime tomorrow, reviews are welcome, thank you for reading! xxxxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 as promised! (The very last chapter I might add) So there is a BIG thing in this chapter and I'm really hoping you guys don't hate me for it! It's been quite hard to write so apologies if it doesn't make any sense xxxxxx**

Connie walked up to the gates of Elm Tree House, she sighed; a sigh of contentment and happiness. She had her daughter back at last.

She began to push the gates open, when a thick hand clasped her wrist and whirled her around. She opened her mouth angrily to say something but she soon stopped, her eyes widened with fear, as she stared up into the face of the man that had ruined her life in the first place.

"Well, well! Hello Connie! Long time no see" he growled the last four words, the sarcasm and false brightness disappearing from his voice.

"What do you want?" she did her best to sound menacing, but her voice came out in a whisper, her fear clearly shown.

Sy laughed as Connie struggled, trying to wriggle her wrist out of his clasp, but she was unsuccessful. She still had one hand on the gate and as she opened her mouth to scream, Sy quickly pulled a knife out of his back pocket and pointed it at Connie's throat.

"Now I wouldn't scream if I were you" he spoke quietly, his eyes glinting.

Connie's eyes widened even further her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. She nodded she wasn't going to take any chances.

"What I want is for you to be back here at exactly 4 o'clock with your petty daughter, understood?" Sy shook Connie's wrist at the last sentence and the knife came closer.

"A-and if I don't?" Connie managed to croak out, as she eyed the knife at her throat.

Sy cackled, throwing his head back as he did so. "Then I kill you" he answered simply.

He let go of Connie's wrist, turned on his heel and marched off into the alleyway at the end of the street.

Connie watched, gasping and leaning against the gate, reeling at what just happened. She couldn't put Elektra in danger again.

Standing up straight she had made up her mind. Holding her head up high she walked into Elm Tree House and knocked on the door.

"SHE'S HERE!" Elektra shouted bolting down the stairs and grabbing her blue jacket as she went.

"BYE EVERYONE!" she shouted again and opened the door smiling at her mother, who was stood at the doorstep.

"Hey mu- mum? Mum what's wrong?" she began the sentence happily enough, but upon seeing the worry on her mum's face she knew something was wrong.

Connie snapped out of her trance, as if realising that Elektra was there. Connie smiled.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Honestly!" she replied cheerfully.

Elektra eyed her mother's smile, but she could see there was still worry in her eyes.

"You sure?" she asked, giving her mother a chance to tell her what was on her mind.

"Sure, are you ready?" Connie smiled holding her arm out.

Elektra smiled back. "Ready" linking arms with her mother, the pair walked into town.

Mike and Gina walked into the living room and looked at the children crowded around the television. They seemed bored out of their minds.

With Elektra off in town with her mother, the kids probably felt like they weren't doing anything.

"Johnny can you turn the television off please" Gina asked, the boy stood up and obliged, but it didn't really make a difference to the kids surrounding it.

"Right! Well since Elektra is doing something, Gina and I have decided that we should do something too! So we've organised to go bowling since you all enjoyed it last time" Mike smiled as the kids automatically sprung up to go and get ready for their outing.

Even though Sapphire groaned, he could see she was happy to be going out.

"Everyone hurry! We aim to be back by 4!" Mike shouted, making sure everyone could hear him.

"Wow! Mum you know all the right places to come for lunch!" Elektra said to her mum, as she leant back in her chair, satisfied from the feast they had just eaten.

She looked up at her mum, to see what she would say in return, but once again saw her staring off into space, the worried look back on her face.

Elektra sighed. "Mum, please. Just tell me what's wrong" Elektra leant in and touched Connie's hand.

Connie looked at her daughter; hesitantly she smiled again "Nothing is wrong Elektra! Stop worrying, I was just wondering if we should go shopping! It's 2 o'clock now...plenty of time!" Connie proposed to Elektra, her false excitement duping Elektra easily.

"Ok let's go shopping!" Elektra jumped up from her seat, grabbed her mother's arm and ran out of the restaurant.

They shopped and shopped, and soon they were more tired than they had ever been in their lives! They collapsed on a bench, laden with bags and boxes.

Elektra put them all down and stretched. Looking down at her watch she began picking them up again. Connie watched confused.

"It's quarter to four mum! It'll take us about 15 minutes to walk back; we should be back by 4! Let's roll!" she stood up smiling and began walking.

"No! No! No Elektra come back!" Connie shouted, Elektra stopped abruptly at the panic in Connie's voice and turned around.

"What I-I mean to say is..." Connie began running up to her daughter, smiling falsely again, but this time Elektra wasn't fooled.

"Mum! Stop it! Something's wrong and you won't tell me what! I've watched you all day, and no matter how many times you try to tell me nothing's wrong, I _know _something is, so why can't you just tell me!" Elektra burst out, shouting, oblivious to the people walking past her.

"Elektra..." Connie took a deep breath "For the twentieth time noth-"

"NO! Stop! Just stop talking right now! I thought we were alright again, but now I can see something's bothering you and you don't trust me enough to tell me! Well fine! I thought we were past lying but I guess we're not! I'll walk home myself! And don't follow me just-just go!" Elektra screamed, and stormed off in the direction of her house.

Connie panicked, she ran after Elektra, shouting, screaming, pleading. She needed to stop her getting back to the house!

But Elektra wouldn't listen, believing that her mum was wrong she turned the corner and ran, Connie ran behind her screaming that she had to stop, but Elektra ran on to Elm Tree and got to the gates. Panting she turned and collided with a hard figure. Looking up she saw his face and froze.

"NO!" Connie screamed, he had found her daughter. "ELEKTRA WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Connie yelled her eyes filling up with tears as she ran to Sy and Elektra.

Sy held Elektra by the arms and got out a knife and held it out.

"Connie you tried to double-cross me?" he said feigning sadness.

"I'm truly heartbroken" he pulled a sad face, but started laughing after.

"Well I can't lie to you, I'm going to enjoy this...revenge at last" Sy smiled an evil grimace.

A tear fell down Elektra's cheek, and her mother stood there helpless.

The Elm Tree gang turned the corner. The bowling alley wasn't far so they could easily walk there and back.

The group was happy and friendly arguments were being held as they walked back from bowling.

"Ok sorry, but I most definitely won!" Carmen shouted, stating in her voice that she found it obvious.

"No! I won! I got two strikes and the only reason I was under you was because you pushed me so I won!" Toby contradicted.

"Yeah well guess what? You was all rubbish so obviously I won!" Liam ended the argument as they all laughed.

But soon their laughter was stopped, at the scene in front of them. People were stood on the pavements, watching, helplessly at this maniac with a knife at the girl's throat.

"Oh no" Tracy whispered.

"That's..." Mike continued.

"ELEKTRA!" Liam shouted pelting at full speed down the lane.

"No! Stop Liam!" Sapphire shouted back, running and following him.

The group followed running after him, but he heard nothing and saw only red. But then he stopped, next to Connie this was the closest they could get.

"Oh god they're all here again!" Sy rolled his eyes and chuckled manically. "Look there's more people as well!" Sy waved his knife at the people gathering on the streets.

"I'm calling the police" Mike muttered to Gina his hands shaking as he dialled.

"You see Elektra your darling mum here tried to stop you from coming back she knew I was going to be here, but you didn't listen to her! Shame really she seems quite upset about it" Sy blatantly stated the obvious.

Connie was sobbing uncontrollably, Liam put his arm around Connie to steady her and Elektra managed to smile through her silent tears.

"Let her go! Or I'll do something you regret" Liam said menacingly, he could be just as scary.

"Yeah I'm the one with the knife her mate" Sy rolled his eyes, and to show that he meant it brought it closer to Elektra's throat.

A woman screamed.

Sy laughed. Suddenly he whirled Elektra around and was holding her by the wrist, just as he had clasped Connie this morning.

"Now it's time for me to have my revenge, but I want to see your face when I kill you" Sy raised the knife above his head.

Liam looked around for something...anything.

Sy brought it down, but just as he was about to strike Connie screamed and jumped in front of Elektra.

The knife plunged into Connie's shoulder and Elektra opened her eyes to find her mother falling to the ground in front of her, the knife stuck in her shoulder.

"NO! NO MUM NO!" Elektra screamed hysterically, moving her arm like mad, trying to break free of Sy's grasp.

Sy recovered from the momentary shock of stabbing the wrong person and smiled at Elektra.

Before Liam could grab her other arm her whirled her back and his eyes alerted at the sound of a truck horn.

"I didn't plan that but don't worry" Sy grinned, as the truck came hurtling at full speed down the road.

With all his force behind him, he pushed Elektra, she stumbled into the road.

She turned to her right to see the truck hurtling towards her...

BAM!

The wind was knocked out of her and Elektra's world turned black.

People screamed.

"NO!" shouted Liam, he yelled and yelled. He spotted Sy laughing and attacked him, Sy was caught off guard and he fell to the ground, Liam's eyes welled up with tears as he punched Sy. He heard sirens.

He ran into the middle of the road and knelt down next to the unconscious Elektra. He never thought so much blood could come from one body. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked down at her pale face. He found her hand and willed for her to wake up, but he knew that she wasn't going to.

A paramedic came and checked her pulse...she was alive but only just. She'd lost a lot of blood Liam watched as they gently picked up her broken body and carted her away.

He turned to see Carmen and Toby crying and Tracy comforting them, but she couldn't stop her tears either.

The Dumping Ground kids all had tears in their eyes, but they found their solace as they watched the bruised and bloody Sy being dragged away, being sentenced with life imprisonment.

The unconscious Connie was next; her eyes flickered but didn't open. She would be fine, thought Liam. But would Elektra? More tears rolled down his face, as he got into the car with Mike, Tracy and Carmen and followed the ambulances.

-3 DAYS LATER-

Elektra's hearing was the first thing to come back to her. She heard the steady beep of the monitor. Her arms, legs and chest throbbed, in fact her entire body was aching.

She felt a hand holding hers. Who was it? Why was she here?

And then she remembered. She remembered the truck and she remembered her mother being stabbed by that idiot. She remembered seeing the colour drain from Liam's face as she stumbled into the road.

A door opened.

"Liam, it's time for lunch" she heard Tracy speak softly.

"I'm not hungry" he croaked, his voice was hoarse and thick.

"Liam, you have to eat" she felt the weight at the end of the bed, as Tracy sat down.

"I can't" his voice broke "I can't eat, when she's like this. It's all my fault, I promised her, I promised her I'd keep her safe, that I wouldn't let anything hurt her...and now look. Look what's happened to her. This is the third day she's been unconscious!"

Elektra's heart broke at the sound of him, so disappointed in herself. She gently moved her fingers as best as she could and Liam gasped, as he squeezed her hand back.

Elektra opened her eyes, nearly closing them again at the bright lights in the ward. She smiled. Liam smiled back and Tracy smiled too.

They were all grinning like idiots, Elektra laughed, but she grimaced when the pain shot into her chest.

"Ow! How bad am I?" she asked, wondering what damage had been done.

"Three broken ribs, your right arm is broken, right ankle is sprained and your left leg is broken, plus you cut your head and you're bruised quite a bit on your right side too." Tracy explained.

"Oh...lovely...could you help me sit up?" Elektra asked now feeling rather stiff.

At once Liam stood up and gently put his arms around her and hoisted her up, she smiled in thanks to him.

"I'll just...leave you two alone" Tracy tried to hide her smile, she walked out and shut the door.

"You gave me a fright y'know" Liam joked, finally smiling.

"I bet I did" Elektra agreed with him.

"I'm sorry Elektra, I broke my promise" Liam bowed his head. Elektra squeezed his fingers.

"No you didn't, I'm fine" she consoled him, it didn't matter to her.

Liam sighed, she wasn't going to admit it.

"What about my mum? Is she..." Elektra didn't continue.

"She's fine, luckily the cut wasn't too deep. She's in her ward. She's also really sorry" Liam sad, knowing Connie would want him to tell her.

"It wasn't her fault" Elektra sighed, everything that happened was _my_ fault, she thought.

"Sy's been locked up – for life" Liam finally told her, the smile returning to his face.

"That's gre- what happened to your hand?" Elektra looked down at his bandaged knuckles. Liam awakwardly scratched the back of his head. "I punched Sy, he has a very hard head...my knuckles are a bit bruised and cut"

Elektra looked at him in disbelief. He hit Sy. "See, you're great" Elektra smiled at him.

Liam looked around. Then slowly he leant in and kissed Elektra. Elektra's heart sped up as she kissed him back. They broke apart.

"Finally" whispered Liam.

And then Elektra knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Happy Ending! So I'm done now, thank you to everyone who took the time to read it, review it and add to alerts etc etc, it means so much! Hope you all liked the ending, they finally get their kiss! Reviews are welcome, thank you for reading xxxxxx**


End file.
